I Love to See You Cry
by The Betrayed Fallen Angel
Summary: (Because I love to see you cry." He answered her as he pushed the blade all the way into her body...)A collection of short bittersweet stories involving hate,love, and betrayal. The chapters NOT connected to each other. Please Enjoy.
1. I love to See You Cry

Hey! I know someone used this idea already but...... I just had to write it. I think it's similar to sum1 else story but I forgot who. I dun own anything including the plot for this thing. It's a one shot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Because I Love To See You Cry  
  
He thrusted the blade halfway into her sides. Blood began to stain her pearl white dress and feed the ground beneath her body. He knelt on one knee and smiled down at her. Tears traveled down her pale cheek as she raised a blood cover hand to his cheek. A single word escaped from her red lips.  
  
"Why?" She whispered.  
  
He pushed a stray strand of her honey brown hair away from her glistening deep brown eyes and put his hand over the hand on his creek. Then bended down and gave her one last bittersweet kiss. A strand of his own blond hair falling over his eerie gray eyes.  
  
" Because I love to see you cry." He answered her as he pushed the blade all the way into her body and pulled the blade out. He cleaned it and put it back in his coat pocket.  
  
He stood up and put a lite cigeratte between his lip. As he turned around and gave her one last look. He took a long drag from the cigerette and threw it away. Slowly he walked away. Leaving her cold body behind lying on the blood soak grass. His long black coat flowing behind him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that is my story....haha. Dun sue me. Plez 


	2. The Cliff

Hey....long time no see. I decided to make this a collection or really sad and romantic SHORT stories. So enjoy. It is writing unlike a story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cliff

She stood upon the cliff looking down, knowing her fate, and feeling sorrow crashed on her like the waves crashing against the jagged rocks below. Her long white dress fluttered in the wind as her brown curls flicker in it.

She once loved this place. It was their place. She smiled sadly at the bittersweet memories it bought back. Gently she touched the silver necklace that hanged upon her neck remembering the old days. Bringing the rose pendent to her crimson red lips, she gave it one last kiss. A lone tear slit down her porcelain face from her dark chocolate brown eyes and landed on the ground below.

She knew that one day it would happen. That one day he would leave her forever. And that one day was the day she died. Her heart was shattered, her soul was dead, and all was left was a measly shell.

She took a breath of the sweet ocean air as the wind sang their silent song and whispered sweet words in her ear as they blew by. She expected pain and hurt from the memories. But standing up there, she felt eerily calm and serene. As if knowing, what she about to do would set her free. She started to hum their song as she smile on sadly.

This was where it all started. This single cliff. This was where he told he loved her. This was where he gave her first kiss. And this is where she will take her last breath.

Letting go of the necklace she opened her arms out as if embracing the setting sun on the horizon in front of her, she let it all go and let herself fall over the cliffs. Smiling sadly all the way down. Her last of a blond haired boy.


	3. Snow Drops and Tear Drops

REALLY REALLY SHORT. I know...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow Drops and Tear Drops

They stood in the snow in the middle of a worn out road. The lush green trees surrounded them as if protecting them. The world held its breath for them. White puff of snow felled softly around them as she looked at him with tearful dark chocolate brown eyes. Eyes telling what she could not put into words. He closed his stormy grey eyes and look to the side not knowing what to say or do. His platinum hair falling over her eyes. Her body shook as she silently cried looking down at the ground. Gently he grabbed her chin and tilted her up at him. Pushing strand of her brown curls back and dusting the snow puff that landed on her head off. Tears ran down her face as her lip trembled with sadness. She closed her eyes trying to halt the flowing tears. Silently he placed kiss on each trembling eyelids. He placed a soft chastised kiss on her quaking crimson lip and with one last word and left. She slowly opened her eyes and watched him leave. The farther he got the more it hurt. Soon he was out of her sight. He was gone...forever. She collapsed on her knees onto the snow covered ground and cried all her pain away. Hugging herself, she glanced one last time at the snow coated road. One word escaped her lip, a word she shall forever remember. His last word for her. "Adieu..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHORT, I know. But there's going to be like 20 of these. So give a girl a break. I'll write give you all extra chapter for this update since it's really short.


	4. The Garden Ballroom

Here's you extra story! Have fun reading. This one is actually very sweet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Garden Ballroom

The soft sound of the rain dropping rang through the garden filled with beautiful flower made of dreams and fairy dust. In the middle of the garden stood a pair of lovers. They stood in the rain not knowing or caring what will happen next. In each other arms, they let the world fly by. Time was none existed to them. All that matter was that moment and each other. Slowly they dance to the music that only they can hear. The sound of love and its many wonders. The birds in the tree look on at the love struck couple. In this place and moment, the world stop spinning and time stop moving just for them. Slowly the girl pushed herself away from her companion. She started twirling around and around in the rainfall laughing at her silent joke. Her sweet laughter mix with the sound of the droplets of rain. Her soaked light brown curls clung to her fair white face. The dark purple dress she wore danced around her legs and the sound of her heel joined the music of the garden. She stopped and looked up at her love with tilted head. A gentle smile on her. Tiny little rain drops on her eyelashes. Her dark brown eyes telling him all her secret, fear, and wishes. He smiled down at her with his glowing smile and laughed. It seems that no matter how long they been together or what they been through he would always love her and she would always love him back with an equal passion. She reached one hand out to him. He took her hand with one of his and the other wrapped around her waist. Together they dance in their garden ballroom. The sounds of the rain and their laughter as their music. The flowers and birds as their audience. This is their world, their dream, and their life. In this world, nothing bad ever happens. And they are together until time ends. A single strand of platinum blond hair fell over his stormy grey eyes. She bought her hand up to his face and pushed the strand back into place. She stared at him with love in her eyes and smile gently. He took her hand and led her to a spot under a willow tree. There they sat together in each other warm embrace. Their eyes close as they listen to the melody of the garden. There they continue to live, love and dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? I won't write anymore stories if I don't get NEW reviews.


End file.
